For a steam cleaner in the related art, a high-speed centrifugal fan provides power to suck garbage into a filtering device of the steam cleaner, and the garbage is left in the filtering device and clean air is exhausted out of a machine body through a separating function of an air-garbage separating device downstream. A safe operation and a service life of the steam cleaner are influenced by a heat dissipation of the fan, and an air duct arrangement in the related art has a poor air flow performance, thus resulting in a bad heat dissipation of an electric motor and influencing a safety performance of the steam cleaner.